La Hormiguita
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Ni Sherlock sabía cuando daño podía hacer una canción infantil. Esta historia participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked.


La tarde de trabajo había sido dura. Tres guarderías de la zona tenían una epidemia de varicela y además de los niños, habían ido algunos adultos que aún no la habían pasado. Suerte que él la había pasado de pequeño, sino seguro que se contagiaba. Compró en un restaurante chino de camino a casa su menú y el de Sherlock y fue hacia Baker.

Al principio había dudado muchísimo en dejar a Rose al cuidado de Sherlock, pero tras un día y la atenta vigilancia de la señora Hudson se relajó. El detective era muy cariñoso con la niña, pintaban juntos y leían cuentos. Y Sherlock no se acercaba al laboratorio, así que no podía quejarse.

Llegó a casa y empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud. La casa estaba tranquila, lo que le preocupó un poco.

―¡Ya estoy aquí! ―anunció feliz mientras abría la puerta que daba al salón.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, Rose sentada en el regazo mientras veían los dibujos en la tele.

―Hola chicos ―saludó.

Rosie levantó la cabeza, miró a su padre y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

―PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁ ―exclamó ―. Shelo se hizo pupa en el pie por mi culpa…

Sherlock rodó los ojos y dejó que el médico la cogiera.

―No digas eso Rosie, no fue tu culpa. Tranquila…

John le miró sorprendido y meció a la niña.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Nada grave, tranquilo. Tu hija es muy exagerada…

Rose se abrazó al cuello de John mientras lloraba desconsolada.

―Su pie está gordo y feo… ―murmuró entre lágrimas.

John miró a Sherlock enarcando una ceja. Recorrió el cuerpo del detective con los ojos y se fijó en su pie derecho. No tenía ni el zapato ni los calcetines, el tobillo doblaba su tamaño y estaba amoratado.

―¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? ―preguntó John alarmado.

―No pasa nada John, no es grave.

―Sherlock, podría ser un esguince ―dejó a la niña en el suelo y tanteó el tobillo ―. ¿Puedes apoyarlo?

―Por supuesto que puedo ―afirmó Sherlock.

John miró a su hija.

―Rosie, ¿Sherlock puede andar?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

―La pupa no le deja andar…

Sherlock bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

―No voy a ir al hospital, vamos a estar allí horas y me dirán que solo tengo inflamación ―se quejó.

―Sherlock, podría ser un esguince. Llamaré a un taxi.

―No quiero ir al hospital John ―se quejó el detective haciendo un puchero.

―Pues anda, venga ―dijo John desafiante señalando con la mano al salón mientras volvía a coger a Rosie.

Sherlock le miró desafiante y se removió en el sofá. Apoyó el pie en el suelo contrayendo la cara por el dolor.

―Supongo que no puedo ―le dijo.

John sonrió con un poco de superioridad. Cogió el móvil y llamó a un taxi.

―¿La señora Hudson estará despierta? ―preguntó John.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

―No. Yo con Sherlock ―dijo Rosie estirando los brazos hacia el hombre.

―No cielo… ―dijo John dejando a la niña en el regazo del detective ―. Vamos a estar mucho rato fuera y en el hospital solo hay gente malita.

―¡Pero es mi culpa! ―exclamó la niña abrazándose a Sherlock.

―Rosie, ¿pero por qué dices eso? ―dijo John preocupado.

―Es que Shelo estaba bailando conmigo… ¡La canción de la hormiguita! Y saltó… Y cayó.

John miró a Sherlock y luego a la niña.

―Espera… ¿No te tropezaste? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―No John, estábamos bailando "Tengo una hormiguita en la patita" y al saltar a la pata coja me falló el pie y me caí.

De no ser por la cara de preocupación de la niña, se hubiera echado a reír en ese mismo instante. Respiró varias veces y pensó en que a Sherlock le debería de doler el pie horrores para no imaginarse la situación.

El taxi pitó fuera y John abrió la puerta, cogió a Rosie y le entregó el abrigo a Sherlock.

―¿Podrás bajar bien las escaleras? ―preguntó.

―Sí… ―murmuró Sherlock.

John asintió, fue su apoyo hasta que llegaron a los escalones y luego bajó primero por si Sherlock, que iba cojeando, se caía. El trayecto hasta el hospital fue corto y en completo silencio. John no quería hablar por si se echaba a reír y John tampoco es que tuviera nada que decir.

Cuando llegaron a urgencias, sentaron a Sherlock en una silla de ruedas a pesar de que el detective se quejó. La niña le cogía la mano con fuerza y miraba a los lados asustada.

―No te van a hacer pupa ―le tranquilizaba.

Sherlock le sonrió y le besó la frente antes de que le llamaran.

El médico primero le tomó los datos básicos y luego se centró en la lesión.

―¿Cómo ocurrió? ―preguntó mientras le examinaba el pie con las manos.

―Estábamos bailando y cayó… ―dijo la niña preocupada.

Sherlock se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro lado, John sin embargo no aguantó más y se echó a reír a carcajadas. El médico lo miró confundido, a Sherlock se le subieron los colores a la cara.

―¡No te rías! ―exclamó Rosie ―. A Shelo le duele ―dijo apretando la mano del detective.

―No te preocupes pequeña ―dijo el médico.

John, que no podía parar de reír, acabó levantándose y saliendo de la consulta con la niña en brazos. Cuando el detective salió, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

―Muy maduro, John ―le regañó.

John tosió y se abanicó con la mano.

―Perdona, perdona… ―dijo ―. Ay… ¿Qué te ha dicho?

―Esguince. Hará una radiografía para confirmar ―dijo Sherlock mientras cogía a Rosie.

John asintió mientras sonreía.

―Bien, bien… ―dijo ―. Lo siento, es que…

―Ya, sí. Mejor no sigas… ―dijo abrazando a la niña.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera y pasados unos minutos Sherlock se aburrió, cogió su móvil y empezó a mirar su página web. John se acercó a él y tanteó la espalda de la niña.

―Ven conmigo Rosie, Sherlock está con sus casos.

―¡No! ―exclamó la niña aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado con orgullo.

―Pero Rosie… ―se quejó John ―. No te enfades…

―No. Papá ha sido malo con Shelok. No quiero más a papá.

Sherlock se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa, pero no se movió.

―Va… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Sherlock me perdone?

Rosie alzó la cabeza y miró a Sherlock antes de mirar a John.

―¡Dale un beso! ―exclamó.

Fue el turno para reír de Sherlock. John se sonrojó un poco y miró nervioso a la gente esperando que nadie hubiera oído a su hija.

―¿Y no quieres un helado? Te lo compro mañana…

―¡No! Quiero que os deis un besito ―pidió.

―Pero aquí hay gente cielo… El helado puede ser de chocolate…

―¡No! ―exclamó Rosie.

―Sherlock dile alg…

Pero el detective cogió a John de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un pico antes de apartarlo.

―¿Contenta? ―preguntó a la niña.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó aplaudiendo.

Sherlock sonrió y miró a John.

―Ah, te aguantas. No haberte reído.

John rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Estáis locos los dos.


End file.
